Leave A Message
by Daeleniel Shadowphyre
Summary: Slash, New Series: Unusual phone messages, and the unusual feelings they conjure in the recipient.


**Title:** Leave A Message  
**Author:** Daeleniel Shadowphyre  
**Feedback:** darkone2813 at mindspring dot com  
**Fandom:** New Series Tomorrow People  
**Genre:** Humour/Romance  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Adam/OC, implied Adam/Lucy, Adam/Megabyte  
**Summary:** Unusual phone messages, and the unusual feelings they conjure in the recipient.  
**Warnings:** Unusual format.  
**Disclaimer:** The Tomorrow People are owned by Roger Damon Price, Thames/Tetra and ITV Television, and Nickelodeon. This is a non-profit work of fiction.  
**Notes:** It's been a couple years since I wrote something in this format. Oh, well, I tried. And as always, I owe Anne and Jason much thanks for beta reading.  
**Dedication:** Ruth-- This contest was your idea, JD, therefore I lay the blame at your feet.  
**Distribution:** NSTPSDMI Mailing List and archive. Following the conclusion of the contest, my profile; the Shadow Realm, the Clan's site; the shadowphyrestories mailing list; on LiveJournal. Anywhere else-- ask, and ye shall receive.

* * *

(Star Trek theme playing) 'Room 218, the final frontier. These are the messages of Megabyte's answering machine. It's two semester mission: to seek out your name and your telephone number. To boldly inform you to wait for the tone.' 

_BEEP! 'Cute, Damon. It's Matt Andrews from Physics. I need to borrow your notes for Tuesday. Oh, and sorry you got hit with that rubber band. I swear I was aiming for Collins!' CLICK_

(rolls eyes; mutters)

_BEEP! 'Megabyte? Hi, it's Rachel, Adam's friend? I was wondering if you knew where he was. He's thirty minutes late meeting me. Call me back. 555-3764.' CLICK_

(disbelief)

_BEEP! 'Megabyte, you know the irony of me leaving a message, right? Anyway, it's Kevin. Just letting you know I'm at Aunt Ruth's for the week, so it's safe. Let me know if you want to hang out sometime.' CLICK_

_BEEP! 'Megabyte, it's Rachel again. I'm really starting to get worried about Adam. He's been late before, but it's been almost two hours! Call me back.' CLICK_

_BEEP! 'Megabyte, it's Millie. Just calling to let you know that Mum tripped over a paint bucket in the attic. She didn't want me to call, but you know Mum. Don't worry, she's okay, just a sprained ankle. Bye! Oh, and you never got this.' CLICK_

(snorts derisively)

(sighs)

_BEEP! sniffling Megabyte, it's Rachel. Adam... Adam just... He broke up with me. Why? Why did he have to-- things were going so well between us! Why?' CLICK_

(relieved sigh)

(guilty shifting)

_BEEP! 'Hi, Megabyte... it's Adam.' sighs 'I know I could just as easily 'path you as call, but... I don't think I can say this when I know you're listening.'_

(curiosity)

_'You probably know by now I broke up with Rachel. I know, best thing I could've done for myself. There were a lot of times I wondered why I was still with her. I... I think I've finally figured it out.'_

(wary)

_'I was afraid.'_

(falls off the chair)

_'Yeah, I know how weird that must sound coming from me. But I was. Absolutely, totally terrified. Of being alone, of being honest about myself, of being honest **with** myself...'_

(leans forward)

_'I thought I could just... avoid it. Maybe that was what was behind my dating Lucy.'_

(rude muttering)

_'I know now that my fear was what kept me with Rachel. But... it's not fair. It's not fair to her, or to me... Or you.'_

(blinks)

_'Yeah, you heard me.'_

(snickers)

_'So I... I'm going to try being honest now.' (weak laugh) 'God, this is hard...'_

(mesmerised)

_'I've... been a real idiot. Trying to make relationships work with the wrong people, always thinking I wasn't as in to those girls as maybe I should have been, as I tried to be. But then, the one I really wanted... the one I want... has been right there in front of me all along.'_

(sinking feeling)

(swallows)

_'All along, there was a light shining in the dark, leading me on towards a change of heart-- or maybe a realisation of the heart.'_

(bows head)

(tries not to cry)

_'And that light's name is Megabyte Damon.'_

(shock)

(head shoots up)

_'Um, surprise?' (coughs) 'That's probably the last thing you expected to hear, but it's true. You've been my light in darkness, my rock when I'm drowning...'_

(hope)

_'...And I hope to God I haven't just ruined our friendship.'_

(shakes head quickly)

_'I just... had to tell you. Even if I'm not actually telling you. I...'_

(holding breath)

_'I love you.' CLICK_

(stunned silence)

(elation)

(dives for the phone)

(trips)

(curses)

(dials a number)

(ringing)

_'Hi, I'm not home right now, but my answering machine is, so you can talk to it instead. Wait for the beep.'_

BEEP! 'I love you, too, Adam.' CLICK

**-End-**


End file.
